


Skater Boy

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [18]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluffish, M/M, or not in Adam's case, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam isn't exactly a brilliant skater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - doing something.

"Roller blading?" Adam asks.

Davey grins. "Roller skating, there's a difference."

"Oh? Either way, it sounds a whole lot like me falling on my ass and breaking bones."

"You'll be fine," Davey says, "they have pads you can rent as well as skates."

As if that is supposed to be reassuring, but as if Adam has ever had the strength to say 'no' to Davey. So of course he drives them both to the beach. The cabin on the boardwalk hiring out skates does, indeed, offer suitable protection. Adam asks if they also sell life insurance. They don't.

Davey shoots him a look. "Children do this, Adam. You'll be fine."

That's easy for Davey to say. He laces up his skates (different from blades, who knew there really was a difference?) and takes off, leaving Adam to struggle to tighten his laces without severing a finger by pulling too hard. The attendant has to help him to his feet.

"Are you sure you don't want a helmet, sir?" She asks, making him feel even fucking older than he already does, surrounded by kids and teenagers.

"No," he says, wondering if they'll be able to Humpty-Dumpty his smashed skull back together at the hospital later.

Ahead of him Davey is swerving gracefully from one side of the path to the other, hand clasped behind his back, and Adam hates him a little bit. Of course he can roller skate perfectly, of course he knew there was a place you could hire equipment from to spend a day potentially breaking every bone in your body by the beach. He isn't surprised at all - by now he has experienced stranger. 

Adam makes a good effort to catch him up but he almost completely loses his footing more than once. A little girl skates up beside him, crossing her feet and spinning round to skate backwards. "Don't put one foot in front of the other like you're walking," she says and fucking hell, is she even seven yet? "You have to glide them out to the side. Watch."

And Adam does, watches her glide the fuck away like she was born with skates on her feet. His legs burn like he has run a marathon and he is still nowhere near to catching up to Davey. Eventually, Davey doubles back and skates toward him saying, "Have you seen Bambi?"

"No," Adam mumbles, miserably. 

"Oh, okay. There's a scene where he can't stand up. And this just made me think of that."

"Thanks."

"Oh God, would you cheer up? It wouldn't kill you to enjoy this."

"I am enjoying it," Adam lies.

"Then tell your face. Now, catch me if you can," Davey says, and takes off running on his toe-stops before sprinting on all eight wheels.

Adam groans and tries to go after him, but he leans too far backward and falls on his ass. Hard. 

Who knew you could break your tail bone roller skating (not blading)? At least he learned something, he thinks, as Davey drives him to the emergency room.


End file.
